A Cupid's Duty
by writergirl3005
Summary: It was the duty of a cupid to pair soulmates. Coop knew that this pair was against the rules, but he felt that sometimes, rules had to be broken for love, especially a love as strong as this. Rewritten version.


Coop knew very well just how much trouble he could get into for all of this. Not only was he aiding in a forbidden romance, he was interfering in the love lives of another Cupid's charges. Clayton, however, was a more by-the-rules Cupid, he wouldn't pair Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt together.

But Coop believed that soulmates should be together, no matter what obstacles that may lay in their path. Piper and Leo had been lovers in so many of their past lives, but they never managed to get their happy ending.

Well, even if they don't get their happy ending in this life, Coop wanted to make sure that they at least got a happy beginning and a happy middle. He wanted them to have some good memories to look back at with fondness if circumstances tore them apart.

He teleported into the Halliwell manor whenever he could, but only doing so when he had enough strength to completely mask his presence - if any of the Elders found out, he would be in enormous trouble.

Over the course of his visits, Piper and Leo had managed to get closer together. The spark between them was building, but it had not sparked into full-blown love just yet. Coop knew he was running out of time; his unexplained disappearances wouldn't remain unnoticed for much longer. He had to make sure that Piper and Leo fell in love by then.

He got his chance on the day that the Halliwell sisters cast the truth spell. Piper and Leo were alone in the house for now. It was the best time for him to strike.

Leo entered the conservatory, his shirt stained. He asked Piper if he could borrow the sisters' washer.

Coop stopped time momentarily, leaned closer to Piper and whispered into her ear. "You love him, and there is a chance that he loves you as well. You won't know unless you ask. And you will have the guarantee that he will tell the truth."

"Leo wait," Piper called out.

Leo turned around. "Yea?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Piper asked, wringing her hands.

"Sure," answered Leo, a smile on his face.

"Do you need another shirt?" she blurted out.

Coop smacked his forehead. What the hell was she doing? This might be Piper's only chance, she can't blow it like this! He stopped time once again. "Come on, you can't chicken out now. Just for once in your life take this leap. You're a witch for God's sake! You faced warlocks and demons, all of whom wanted you dead. Confessing to the man you love should be easy after that."

Piper called out to Leo once again. "Leo wait, that wasn't my question."

"It wasn't?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"No," said Piper. Coop could see that she was really nervous, but she was determined to get it out. "I was just wondering... do you ever think of me?"

Coop couldn't help but smile. She had done it. Piper had taken the step that she needed to take. Things will progress quite nicely now. He stood back and watched, just in case either of them needed any more encouragement.

"You have beautiful eyes," said Leo. His eyes widened slightly. It was clear that whatever he was planning on saying, it obviously wasn't that.

Emboldened by what Leo said, Piper took the plunge. "Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?"

Coop stopped time once again; but this time, he made his way to Leo. "Tell her how you feel. You knew who she was from the moment the two of you met. She's your soulmate. You have a chance at happiness. Grab it now."

"I don't know," said Leo. "I'm still waiting for it to happen."

"Goodness," said Piper. She stepped closer and kissed Leo.

Coop silently cheered. The spark had been ignited. With his magic, he could sense the pure love emanating from the couple. He smiled. He needed to leave before any of The Powers That Be sensed what he had done.

Before he teleported out, Coop cast a final glance at Piper and Leo, who were still kissing. Now that the spark of love was established, they would be alright, even if they didn't have a Cupid's help anymore.

After all, soulmates always found a way.


End file.
